El Instituto CLOW
by Karin-chan89
Summary: Esta historia trata sobre que los personajes de TRC, CCS y Rayearth entran a un colegio, el instituto clow y en el transcurso de este a los pesonajes les afloran nuevos sentimientos de amistad, amor, celos y rivalidad y tendran que aprender a controlarlos
1. Chapter 1

El instituto clow

forma de mi escritura:

- accion del personaje-

pensamiento del personaje

(intrmison de la autora)

--cambio de esena--

**El instituto clow.**

Era una hermosa mañana y en el instituto Clow había mucho movimiento por ser el primer día de clases del nuevo año en curso y todos se preparaban para la llegada de los nuevos alumnos, mientras tanto tres jóvenes caminaban por las aceras de las afueras del colegio dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

Nos les parece fantástico -dijo una joven de cabellos rojizos peinado en una trenza mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa- las tres vamos a asistir al mismo colegio.

Es verdad, aun no puedo creer que nuestros padres nos dejaran asistir a este colegio –dijo una joven de cabellos rubios y lentes, sonriéndole a su amiga-

Vamos chicas – dijo otra chica de cabellos azulados que le llegaban hasta la cintura- recuerden que este es un instituto muy reconocido y no dudo que esa se la verdadera razón de que nos dejaran a entrar a este colegio.

Es verdad, Marina tiene razón el instituto Clow tiene mucho prestigio – afirmo la rubia-

Que importa la razón, que puede ser mejor que estemos las tres juntas y en uno de los mejores colegios – dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa-

Lucy, Anais miren ya llegamos no creen que es hermoso- dijo marina que observaba con detenimiento el enorme colegio-

Las tres chicas se encontraban caminando por la entrada del colegio,

Mientras observaban el inmenso colegio; el cual estaba decorado con varios jardines con hermosas flores y grandes árboles, también habían varias canchas de deportes y edificios, el edificio principal era el más grande y se situaba en el centro del colegio las paredes eran de mármol y en su entrada había cuatro pilares que formaban un arco. Realmente un colegió hermoso por donde se le viera.

Mientras tanto en otra uno de los jardines del instituto, cinco personas se encontraban hablando muy animadamente.

Vaya este colegio es enorme y muy bonito – dijo una joven de cabellos castaños corto y ojos esmeralda. Esta tenía una cara de asombro-

Quita esa cara moustro van a pensar que nunca as visto un colegio –dijo un joven de cabellos obscuros más alto que la joven de ojos esmeralda-

Ash, hermano, ya te dije que no soy ningún moustro –respondió la chica poniendo una cara enojada-

Touya deja de molestar a sakura, ella solo esta emocionada –dijo un joven de cabello corto color grisáceo y ojos amatista.

Gracias yukito – respondió sakura con una linda sonrisa-

Mi hermano tiene razón – intervino otro joven de la misma estatura que Touya, con cabellos plateados que le quedaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura amarrado con una cola casi apunto de llegar a las puntas del cabello y con ojos azules (no podía dejar a yue fuera de mi fic ¿verdad? XP )- además este colegio no se compara al anterior.

El joven yue tiene razón –dijo una joven de la misma estatura que sakura, cabellos largos de color azabaches y ojos violetas- será mejor que nos dirijamos al teatro para buscar lugares antes de que el director empiece con su discurso de bienvenida.

Tomoyo tiene razón –dio el joven yukito y todos asintieron con la cabeza-

Dicho esto los cinco jóvenes se dirigieron rumbo al teatro.

--

En el mismo momento, en la entrada del colegio se encontraban dos jóvenes, que aparentemente esperaban a alguien.

Demonios – exclamo uno de los jóvenes; este era de cabello negro con peinado rebelde, ojos rojos y era más alto que el otro joven- dijimos que nos veríamos aquí alas 7:00 a.m.

Tranquilo kuropin – le contesto el otro chico que lo acompañaba; este era de cabello rubio y ojos azules, tenia un aspecto muy alegre- seguro que ya no tarda.

Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que …… - no pudo terminar de hablar por que fue interrumpido-

Hola chicos – dijo una joven que se abalanzo sobre los dos jóvenes abrazando un brazo de cada uno; esta chica tenia la misma altura que el joven rubio, su largo cabello castaño rojizo lo tenia suelto asta la cintura y tenia ojos color rojo escarlata- Me esperaron mucho tiempo?

Por supuesto que si, nosotros si llegamos temprano – refunfuño kurogane- acaso no puedes ser puntual?

Pero si solo llegue 20 minutos tarde – exclamo la pelirroja con ojos llorosos-

Sayuri, no le hagas caso a kuropin – intervino el rubio- ya sabes como es.

Jajaja, tienes razón – dijo la joven cambiando su semblante por uno mas sonriente- kuropin tiene muy mal carácter.

Ustedes dos son unos …. – decía mientras se le saltaba una venita en la frente-

Ya, ya, será mejor que nos apuremos o llegaremos tarde – dejo sayuri mientras se ponía enfrente de los chicos-

Por culpa de quien será – dijo sarcásticamente kurogane-

Te escuche – le respondió mientras le sacaba la lengua –

Así los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al edificio principal como todos los demás.

--

Mientras tanto otro grupo de jóvenes se encontraban en el teatro donde miraban el gran teatro, donde los asientos son parecidos a los del cine que van en escalerita y al frente hay un escenario que tiene cortinas rojas.

Vaya aquí todo es impresionante – dijo una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color- no lo creen?

Es verdad Nakuru, este parece que va a ser un muy buen año- respondió un joven de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color con lentes- verdad azoran.

Si lo dices por el colegio, pues si, pero…- respondió un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color, con cara de angustia-

Lo dices por que tu prima va a entrar también a este colegio? – cuestiono el chico de gafas, un tanto divertido-

Si eriol, es por eso cuando la conozcas vas a ver por que te lo digo- repuso azoran mientras daba un suspiro de resignación.

Después de unos minutos aparecieron el director y detrás de el un grupo de maestros que se sentaron en una larga mesa, que se encontraba encima de el escenario.

Continuara…….

...

hola!!

bueno primero que nada quiero decirles que este fic lo empece a publicar en otro foro,

pero devido a que falla muy seguido decidi subirlo en este, asi que si ven este fic en otra parte es por esa razon.

aclaro no me lo estoy copiando, de hecho el nombre de autor es Karin- chan aqui solo le agregue el 89,

bueno ya aclarado esto. espero que les guste la historia y que me den una oportunidad ya que es la primera vez que decido subir un fic.

Inner: no me presentas?

Karin-chan89: a si, ella es mi inner y estara acompañandonos a lo largo de la historia.

Inner: aclara, algunos puntos del fic.

Karin-chan89: ok, bueno aqui los personajes con los que estare trabajando tienen la edad entre 16 y 17 años. El personaje de Sayuri es de mi total autoria, es decir, es un personaje creado por mi y no pertene a ningun anime.

Inner: ya es hora de irnos, tu madre te va a matar cuando se de cuenta de que no estas limpiando tu habitacion.

Karin-chan89: mi habitacion!! demonios se me habia olvidado O.Ou

Inner: nunca cambias u.u, despidete.

Karin-chan89: bueno amigos nos veremos pronto, no se les olvide dejar su opinion, no importa si es una sugerencia, reclamo, amenaza (espero que estas no nnU), o que les agrado, pero es muy importante que la dejen para que haci pueda mejorar el fic y que sea mas de su agrado.

Inner: a demas de que la haran sumamente feliz.

Karin-chan898: hasta el proximo capitulo, nn.

P.D: la mayoria de los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones del grupo CLAMP, yo solo los tome prestados para crear mi historia.


	2. Chapter 2

El instituto clow

CAPITULO 2

PRESENTACIONES.

Después de que todos los profesores tomaron asiento, el director que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa en una silla un poco mas elevada, sostenía un micrófono en la mano y se dispuso a hablar.

Muy buenos días jóvenes – empezó con el discurso, el director era alto, de tez blanca, cabello color azabache amarrado en una pequeña cola y ojos grisáceos- Sean todos bienvenidos al instituto Clow. Yo soy el director Clow, espero que el colegio sea de su agrado, en estos momentos se presentaran los profesores y luego procederé a explicarles algunas de las reglas del instituto.

Después de decir esto cedió el micrófono a uno de los profesores.

Buenos días jóvenes- se levanto uno de los profesores; era alto, cabellos castaños y ojos amatista- soy Fujitaka Hime y seré su maestro de historia.

Hola – se disponía a presentarse la joven mujer al lado de fujitaka; esta de cabellos largos castaños y ojos color jade- Mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki y les enseñare la materia de literatura.

Buenos días – decía una mujer alta de tez pálida y ojos negros- yo les impartiré la materia de matemáticas, mi nombre es Yuko Ichijara.

Hola jóvenes – dijo otro profesor mientras se levantaba; este era alto fuerte, rubio y de ojos azules- Yo soy el profesor Ráfaga y seré su maestro de física.

Muy buenos días – se levanto una mujer de tez blanca y largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules- mi nombre es Esmeralda Cephir y seré su profesora de artes.

Hola, muy buenos días – se presentaba una mujer muy alegre de cabellos rozados y piel morena y ojos azules- me llamo Caldina Chizeta y soy la profesora de Idiomas. (Se imaginaban a caldina como maestra XP)

Buenos días, yo seré su profesor de ciencias- dijo un hombre con cara seria; Este era alto y de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color- mi nombre es Zagato Sinclair. (Tampoco podía faltar zagato ¿verdad?)

Hola jóvenes, mi nombre es Arashi Haruno- se presento una mujer delgada, cabellos largos de color azabache y ojos negros- seré su profesora de biología.

Hola, yo soy el profesor Sorata Oyamada- se presentaba el ultimo de los maestros- y les enseñare la materia de informática.

Después de que todos los profesores se presentaron, varios grupos del alumnado empezaron a cuchichear sobre como les parecían los profesores, si eran guapos y de cómo serian, etc.

Bien, silencio por favor – se levanto el director clow- ya que se terminaros de presentar los profesores les explicare algunas reglas del colegio y otras cosas que necesitan saber – se aclaro un poco la garganta antes de continuar- Seguramente ya abran notado que hay varios edificios dentro del colegio, pero hay tres edificios que son los mas grandes, bueno el edificio principal es donde se llevan acabo las clases. Los otros dos edificios se encuentran a los costados del edificio principal; estos son los apartamentos donde estarán viviendo, en cada apartamento vivirán 4 estudiantes, el edificio que se encuentra de el lado derecho es donde vivirán los hombres y el de el lado izquierdo es donde se quedaran las mujeres.- Después de decir esto espero un momento para poder proseguir- Bien, el uniforme lo tendrán que utilizar de lunes a el viernes en la tarde y los fines de semana podrán utilizar cualquier otra ropa. A las diez de la noche todos tendrán que estar en sus habitaciones. Los fines de semana se permiten salidas a fuera del instituto siempre y cuando avisen su salida y llegada.

Las clases comienzan en dos días y las inscripciones para los clubes se realizaran la próxima semana. Todos entendieron?

Siiii!!- respondieron todos los presentes al unísono-

Una cosa mas – volvió a hablar el director mientras se acomodaba los lentes- sus cosas se encuentran es sus respectivas habitaciones y encima de la mesa que se encuentra ahí, se encuentran unas carpetas con sus nombres donde se encuentran sus horarios de clase, el de las comidas y también un mapa del colegio. A demás hay cuatro llaves para cada uno de ustedes de su habitación- se disponía a terminar con la reunión- Bien para terminar a la salida del teatro pegadas a la pared están las listas con su nombre y numero de habitación que les toco. Bien ya se pueden retirar y nuevamente Bienvenidos!! – Dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa-

Dicho estos los estudiantes se dirigieron a la salida, al salir todos se amontonaron enfrente de las listas.

Hey, déjenme pasar – decía la pobre de Lucy mientras saltaba y movía sus brazos desesperada- quiero ver las listas. (Recordemos que la pobre de Lucy es muy bajita jejeje XD)

Lucy no tiene remedio – exclamo Marina con una gotita en la cabeza-

Hay que ayudarla o van a terminar aplastándola- sugirió Anais un poco preocupada por su amiga-

Ambas chicas agarraron a Lucy y se situaron al frente de las listas con mucha dificultad.

Por fin llegamos – exclamaron las tres chicas con alivio, mientras recuperaban el aliento después de pasar al mar de gente.

A ver, a ver – Anais se encontraba revisando las listas – aquí estamos.

Y como quedamos?? – Pregunto la pelirroja con ansias-

Vamos Anais, dinos ya – le dijo la chica de cabellos azules-

Quedamos las tres juntas en el apartamento numero 38- respondió sonriendo-

Que suerte que nos tocara juntas- gritaba de felicidad Lucy-

Solo tenemos un pequeño problema – intervino Marina-

¿Cuál? – le preguntaron sus dos amigas algo intrigadas-

¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? – Dijo señalando al mar de personas que les impedían el paso-

Las tres chicas dieron un suspiro de resignación y volvieron a intentar pasar dentro de todas esas personas.

--

Mientras tanto otros amigos se encontraban decidiendo quien era el que iba a ir a ver las listas.

¿Por que tengo que ir yo? – dijo con cara de enfado kurogane- ¿Por qué no van ustedes?

Por que tu eres el mas fuerte de los tres – respondió Sayuri tratando de convencerlo- verdad fye.

A si es kurorin, tu puedes –apoyo a su amiga-

Pero… - no pudo agregar nada más por que Sayuri y Fye ya lo habían empujado dentro de todas esas personas para que fuera a ver las listas-

Malditos me las van a pagar – dijo entre dientes el pobre de kurogane – donde demonios están nuestros nombres, a aquí están.

Después de unos 10 minutos kurogane había regresado.

¿Pero que fue lo que te paso? – le pregunto sayuri señalado a kurogane que venia todo desarreglado por tantas personas que habían ahí- parece que te paso un tornado encima jajaja.

Es verdad Kurorin, te ves muy gracioso – se empezó a reír Fye junto con Sayuri-

Claro después de que me aventaron a dentro de la estampida, como querían que saliera – dijo esto mientras se le saltaba una venita en la frente-

Dinos como quedamos – ambos amigos le dijeron-

Fye y yo quedamos en el mismo dormitorio, que es el número 33 de nuestro edificio y tú quedaste en el dormitorio 38 de tu edificio- respondió kurogane-

Muy bien entonces vamos a ver nuestras nuevas habitaciones y luego vayamos a conocer el lugar ¿Qué les parece? – les pregunto a los dos chicos mientras ella empezaba a caminar hacia atrás sin fijarse por donde iba.-

Esta bien, pero voltea a ver por donde vas antes de que cho…. – no pudo terminar la frase por que la chica ya había chocado con alguien-

Haaaay – exclamo sayuri, al momento que esta se había tropezado con alguien y estuvo apunto de caer pero para su suerte fue detenida a tiempo-

Oye ¿estas bien? – Cuestiono un chico de voz fría y sin emoción en sus palabras-

Eh? – fue lo primero que dijo mientras abría sus ojos, los cuales había cerrado por el susto- esto…. Yo, si muchas gracias por ayudarme.

Deberías de ver por donde caminas – fue la respuesta del chico, que solo la vio fijamente a los ojos- o podrías lastimar a alguien.

Si, yo lo siento mucho – dijo sayuri un poco sonrojada por esa mirada tan fría del sujeto- no volverá a pasar.

Eso espero – dijo este y la soltó de su agarre- con permiso.

"Pero que chico mas extraño"- pensaba sayuri mientras veía como ese chico se reunía con su grupo de amigos-

Sayuri!! ¿Estas bien? – La cuestionaba su amigo de cabellos rubios- ¿no te lastimaste?

Ah? No yo estoy bien – le respondió mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa- solo fue un pequeño choquecito jejeje.

Pero si te dije que te fijaras – le dijo kurogane en forma de regaño.-

Ya, ya, ahora vamonos- dijo esta adelantándose.-

--

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí, el mismo chico que se había tropezado con sayuri, se había reunido con sus amigos, en frente de las listas.

Hermano, ¿quien es esa chica con la que estabas? – dijo con una sonrisa un poco picara (quien lo diría, yukito de fastidioso jajaja XD)- esta muy bonita.

No tengo ni idea- dijo sin prestar atención a su hermano- ella solo choco con migo por no fijarse por donde va, eso es todo.

Jajaja, si tú lo dices – dijo Yukito entre risas-

¿Dónde esta Touya? – pregunto Yue mientras lo buscaba con la mirada-

Esta ahí – señalo Sakura en direccion de la multitud que estaba enfrente de las listas- el fue a revisar en que numero de habitación quedo cada uno de nosotros.

Más que nada fue obligado- término por decir Tomoyo, entre risitas- ya que usted no se encontraba tuvo que ir solo.

En eso Touya salio de entre la multitud, todo desalineado y con la camisa un poco mas abierta de lo que estaba (pero que le paso aya adentro jejeje)

Hermano ¿Qué te paso? – Exclamo sakura al ver a su hermano en tal estado-

Y todavía lo preguntas? – Respondió mientras señalaba a la multitud- haber pasa por ahí y me dices como te va.

Jajaja, no creí que por ir a ver unas listas pudiera alguien terminar así- se empezó a burlar el de cabellos plateados-

Lo extraño fue que la mayoría que se me lanzaba eran chicas – comentaba mientras se acomodaba la camisa –

Touya dinos como quedamos – le pidió su mejor amigo-

Bien, pues Sakura y Tomoyo que daron juntas y su numero de habitación es el 30 – hizo una pequeña pausa mientras ellas anotaban el numero- Yue tu habitación es la numero 33 y Yuki y yo quedamos en el nuecero 35.

Que bien, oye hermano podemos ir a recorrer la escuela – poniendo ojitos tiernos- si?

Primero tenemos que desempacar y arreglar nuestras cosas y mas tarde después del almuerzo salimos todos a recorrer el colegio – diciendo esta como una orden - ¿entendido?

Si, señor – repondieron todos al unísono como si fueran soldados-

--

Un poco mas tarde, todos ya se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones para acomodar sus cosas. En la habitación numero 38 habían tres chicas platicando mientras terminaban de desempacar.

Esta habitación es realmente linda y grande – dijo una pelirroja muy asombrada- será genial vivir aquí.

Sobre todo por que estamos juntas, no lo creen así chicas – dijo su amiga de lentes- ¿tu que opinas marina?

Que este será un año muy interesante – respondió a su amiga, mientras observaba detenidamente su nuevo hogar-

Era un departamento de dos habitaciones, un baño, un comedor y una pequeña sala. En cada habitación había dos camas, alado de estas había dos buros con una lámpara, un escritorio, un ropero grande dividido en dos por la mitad y con cajones en cada lado, una televisión y una computadora con impresora.

Las chicas seguían hablando cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta, y se dirigieron a la puerta.

Hola, ¿tu eres nuestra nueva compañera? – pregunto Lucy con una gran sonrisa-

Si, mi nombre es Sayuri, – se presento esta ante las otras chicas- Mucho gusto.

Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Anais y ellas son Lucy y Marina – señalando a sus amigas-

Yo estaré compartiendo el cuarto con tigo, espero que no te moleste – le dijo Marina sonriendo amablemente-

Claro que no y será un placer estar con ustedes –declaro sayuri con unas de sus mejores sonrisas-

Las chicas y los otros compañeros de las otras habitaciones y edificios habían empezado a llevarse bien, unos mas que otros. Este seria el inicio de un nuevo año y también el de sus vidas a partir de este momento empezarían a ver las dificultades y obstáculos que tendrán para poder cumplir sus sueños y deseos y que no todo es tan fácil como parece.

También descubrirán que para cumplir sus metas tendrán que hacer sufrir a algunos.

continuara...

...

hola!!

Karin-chan89: como estan ?, espero que muy bien y bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 2

inner: ya nos dimos cuenta de eso, señorita obiedad.

Karin-chan89: y a ti quien te pregunto o.ó

Inner: la burra que me contesto. XP

karin-chan89: mejor te ignoro, bueno espero que este capitulo les guste un poco mas que el anterior y se que esta un poco aburrido los primeros capitulos,

pero prometo que los capitulos que siguen van a estar mejor.

Inner: de hecho ya esta trabajendo en el siguiente capitulo.

Karin-chan89: si en el siguiente capitulo ya van a aparecer la mayoria de los personajes y se van a ir relacionando, ademas de que ya van a tener su primer dia de clases.

Inner: y aun que no lo crean ya esta pensando cosas para molestar a algunos personajes u.u

Karin-chan89: jajaja si, eso va a ser muy divertido, es que me encanta hacer maldades XD

Inner: pero y ellos que culpa se tienen?

Karin-chan89: que ni se quejen que a algunos les va a beneficiar, pero ya no les cuento mas para que se enteren cuando leean el sig. capitulo.

Inner: pero que mala eres, primero metes la intriga y lugo dejas con la duda.

karin-chan89: muajajajaja, muajajajaja... cof, cof, creo que no devo reirme asi, bueno eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, bye.

PD: los personajes no me pertenecen son creaciones del grupo clamp, solo los tome prestados para mi historia.


End file.
